Is Harry Getting Married?
by NaNaGrL5932
Summary: Is Harry really getting married? But if he does who will it be? Read to find out. This is my story eva so please review!


Is Harry Getting Married?

It started out like any other day for Hermione Granger. She woke up at five in the morning, arranged her bed, slipped on her robe and made her way to the kitchens. Stopping in front of the portrait with the huge bowl of fruits that served as the kitchens' entrance, Hermione tickled the pear until it started to laugh and opened. Stepping inside, the delicious aroma of breakfast greeted her.

"Miss Hermione Granger here to get her hot chocolate?" the cheery voice of a familiar elf greeted her.

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "Dobby, how are you this morning?"

"Dobby is happy, Miss. Always happy." Using his sock, he wiped the tears forming in his eyes. "Ever since Dobby came to Hogwarts, Dobby is very happy, Miss."

"That's great." Hermione looked around. "Where's Winky?"

The elf in question suddenly appeared beside Dobby. "Winky here prepare hot choco."

Hermione took it from the elf, smiled at the two and said her thanks. Exiting the kitchens, she then headed to the Astrology Tower, which took her fifteen minutes to reach. Once she was there, she faced west and waited for the sun to rise while sipping her steaming drink.

She got her affinity for hot chocolate from Harry. It was Harry's favorite drink and he had convinced her and Ron to try it. Hermione had loved it but Ron claimed it burned his tongue. Thus, it became a habit for Harry and Hermione to slip inside his Invisibility Cloak and proceed to the kitchens at the wee hours of the morning to ask for hot chocolate. Afterwards, they go to the Astrology Tower and watch the sun rise together. Ron did not come with them since he wasn't really a morning person.

It had become a ritual for Harry and Hermione. And up until now that Hermione is a professor at Hogwarts, she still continued this tradition on her own. It reminded her of her stay there for seven years and the memories, good and bad, which came along with it.

Watching the sun slowly rise in the horizon, Hermione started reminiscing, as she often does. Harry had defeated the Dark Lord on his seventh year, with the help of the DA, the Order, the Aurors and the many wizards and witches who were on the side of Light. The battle was brutal; it went on for days until only one was left standing. In the end, it was Harry who prevailed in the battle against good and evil.

Thankfully, no one on their side was badly hurt though there were a few casualties. Harry was unconscious for two weeks. Hermione remembered how she and Ron stayed with Harry at St. Mungo's, waiting for him to wake up. She almost choked Harry to death when he regained consciousness; her hug was too tight. It was only three months until graduation.

Seven years later, Hermione became the youngest professor in the history of Hogwarts, Ron became Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and Harry became an Auror. It was Professor Dumbledore who had offered Hermione the teaching position at Hogwarts; Professor Binns had finally decided to stop teaching and enjoy being a ghost. At first, she was hesitant to take the position; she was living in London, sharing a flat with Harry, enjoying her work as a scientist. Again, it was Harry who had encouraged her to take the job. She was perfect for it, Harry had teased, since she had already memorized _Hogwarts, a History_. Hermione finally accepted Dumbledore's offer and after two months in Hogwarts, she could not help but wonder why she did not teach sooner. It was the perfect job for her. She had always enjoyed studying and she _had _always nagged Harry and Ron to do well in their studies. It was only natural she become a professor.

Speaking of Harry and Ron, it had been a long while since she had seen them or even talked to them. It was not surprising since they were all so busy with their work. Ron, as a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, is almost always out of the country, playing invitational Quidditch apart from the Quidditch World Cup. And when he _is_ at the country, he had to divide his time among his family, his friends and his longtime girlfriend, Luna.

Harry was an entirely different story. Since Ron was out of the country so much, Hermione and Harry had grown closer than ever. It was Harry she turned to whenever she needed someone to listen to and vise versa. Ironically, it was always Hermione who seemed to save Harry from trouble, specifically girl troubles. After all, being the Boy-Who-Lived, the-One-who-Defeated-the-Dark-Lord and the Most Eligible Bachelor in England, he had girls flocking all over him. Strangely enough, Harry did not seem to be attracted to any of them. He dated but rarely; and when he did, he oftentimes called Hermione and pleaded with her to go to wherever they were, pretend she was his cousin and say that their grandmother was sick or somewhere along those lines.

Most of the time, it was Hermione who served as Harry's date. In fact, they were seen and photographed so many times that the public had dubbed her as _The Girl who Captured Harry Potter's Heart. _Hermione cringed at the thought of the thousands of hate mail that had followed her at Hogwarts. At first, every witch in the country was jealous of her because she was Harry's girlfriend then they were angry at her for leaving their hero all alone.

Harry was in Auror assignment and won't be returning until the end of the month. Ron would be in the country as well. Hermione made a mental note to owl them both and get together with them.

Just then, a snowy white owl flew towards her. Hermione blinked. It was Hedwig with a parchment attached to her. Hedwig dropped the parchment on Hermione's waiting hands.

Hermione stared at the parchment curiously and tried to remember the last time Harry voluntarily sent her a letter. Usually, it was Hermione who wrote to him and he was the one who always replied.

_What could be so special that he would write to me?_

She opened the parchment and started to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'M GETTING MARRIED TO GINNY MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Just wanted you to be the first one to know._

_Love,_

_Harry_

As Hermione stared at the shame letter,tears came slidding down her cheaks.Then someone came in.It was Ginny.Ginny said''Hi,i cant wait for the big day.''Hermione said back''How could you.You toke Harry away from me.''Ginny replied''Don't you remember we are in a battle for Harry?''"Yes I remember.But you said you loved Draco to me along time ago.And don't you know that he likes you?''''He does?I never knew, why didn't you tell me?''Ginny asked.Hermione answered''I thought you knew.''Ginny said back ''I know what to do.When the person asks me if I would take Harry I would say no becuse I love Draco and I know he loves me too.I am so sorry Harry .I like you but I dont love you.Is that ok Hermione?''Hermione repled''Yes that was perfect.''

It was the day.Everybuddy was in the luch room.The person said''Harry do you take Ginny to be your wife?''harry answerd back''Yes.''Then he said again"Ginny do you take Harry to be your husband."She answerd"No,becuse I love Draco and I know he loves me too.I am so sorry Harry .I like you but I dont love you."

This was my first story eva.Please reveiw!!!


End file.
